


The Final Present to Wrap Up Youngbin Day

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Fun with cake on Youngbin's birthday.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Final Present to Wrap Up Youngbin Day

Unless Inseong succeeded in getting Youngbin to eat a dessert off his body, Sanghyuk would not forgive Inseong for sitting on his cake. Completing Sanghyuk's embarrassing mission and earning his forgiveness might take Inseong more than twenty-four hours since it didn't seem likely that Youngbin would be able to eat anything else tonight after his glorious birthday feast. 

Inseong counted off what Youngbin ate as he watched Youngbin's Macau broadcast--egg-and-ham sandwiches, rib-eye steak, tomato pasta, another plate of pasta courtesy of Jaeyoon and a bottle and a glass of orange juice. Most of the spread didn't meet Youngbin's standards, yet Youngbin shoveled them down anyway. Inseong glanced at the small chocolate cake that he ordered, thinking that hotels were generally more reliable at serving up desserts. 

He imagined presenting the plate of chocolate cake to Youngbin, showing off the caramel sauce trickled on top in a zig-zag pattern to create an appetizing effect, and claiming, 'This too, has the taste will make you want to take your clothes off!' It was a reference to what Youngbin said when reviewing the steak. 

Inseong rewound the broadcast's replay to that part, re-watching the part where Youngbin unzipped and shed his jacket to bare his impressive arm muscles. In public, Inseong had to keep up his image as the wordly, sophisticated hyung by limiting himself to commenting on how Youngbin's arms resembled those of a Geodude, but in private, when Youngbin could look at him with the eyes of a lover, Inseong was free to jump into Youngbin's arms and demand to be crushed until he was boneless with desire. 

It wasn't too late to go down the hall of their hotel and knock on Youngbin's door. Inseong wanted to see Youngbin and draw out Youngbin's birthday celebration to the final seconds, regardless of whether Sanghyuk's mission could be completed or not. What would be fun was if Inseong could just burst into Youngbin's room, compliment Youngbin on his successful broadcast and hop on Youngbin's dick. 

The bottle of lube that Inseong always kept in his bag for overnight stays after overseas schedules was finally going to see some action. Unlike a condom packet, it was too big to carry discreetly outside of his room and he didn't want to do so. The only way he could leave it in his room and not have to come back for it, in case Youngbin didn't bring his own bottle, was to use it to prepare himself first before going to Youngbin. 

For this trip, each member was given their own rooms, so Inseong could be as shameless as he liked. Without worrying about his roommate barging in, he brought his lube back to the comfortable double bed and stripped his lower half. But once he began, the anxiety of being too shameless crept over him and he realized that this was actually harder when no one was looking at him or when he had no one to look at. 

To get over his irrational shyness, he kept the one finger he managed to crook into himself where it was and with his free and clean hand, he reached for his phone. A few taps on the screen pulled up a recording from Youngbin's latest broadcast in which Youngbin brushed his teeth in front of his viewers. While the mundane act itself wasn't erotic, the movements involved drew attention to his arms. The glimpses of the cursive of the tattoo running down his side too did a lot to stimulate Inseong's imagination, especially as he had the history of Youngbin allowing him to see and run his fingers over the whole of said tattoo, and more. 

Inseong only dared to use Youngbin's image to help with touching himself because he knew he could return the favour later. As the clip of Youngbin brushing his teeth ran on loop, Inseong concentrated on putting another finger inside him. He had to put his phone on the bed to pull his balls out of the way and shifted his butt to adjust the angle. Soon, the sliding of his slick fingers in and out of him began to feel good and he had to be careful to not go too far as he nearly completed his preparation. 

Then, someone knocked on his door. Inseong tensed at the interruption though he had locked the door. 

"Inseong-ah? Are you still up?" 

His visitor turning out to be Youngbin sped things up. To answer the door, Inseong pulled his sweatpants back on. He left his boxer-briefs at the end of his bed to save some time. 

He let Youngbin in, more than a little turned on that Youngbin had no clue about what he was just doing. He didn't have to worry about Youngbin staying clueless for long as Youngbin spotted Inseong's discarded underwear and the bottle of lube that Inseong had propped against the pillows. 

"I was wondering what you were up to," Youngbin said, taking a seat on the bed. "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Yeah. Want to join me?" 

Sitting beside Youngbin, Inseong looked out for a good time to go in for a kiss. 

Perhaps not right after Youngbin caught sight of the plate of chocolate cake and asked, "Is that for after you're done?" 

He must think that Inseong was a glutton in more ways than one. 

"No," Inseong said. "Listen, I know it's still your birthday and you ate a lot during your broadcast, but I need your help to fix my friendship with Sanghyukie. You've got to eat that cake off my body...I'll explain the details later." 

Nearly half a decade into working and living together, Youngbin was used to what he and Sanghyuk were like, and needed just a couple of seconds to take in the information that Inseong gave him. "That sounds serious. I'd love to step in as leader to maintain harmony among our members, but I'm so stuffed that there's not even room for dessert." 

"I expected that," Inseong sighed. "This part of you just keeps getting smaller and flatter." 

He rubbed his palm over Youngbin's stomach, scooting closer and prompting Youngbin to touch him back. 

Youngbin rested his hand on Inseong's waist, right over the waistband of Inseong's pants, and asked, "Are you really not wearing anything underneath?" 

"You can check if you want." 

Inseong closed the distance between Youngbin's lips and his. Youngbin didn't waste any time to slide his hand into the back of Inseong's pants, kissing Inseong harder as he kneaded his fingers over the skin of Inseong's bare bottom. 

To get on Youngbin, Inseong pushed him down onto the bed, taking care to hold back from kissing Youngbin for a split second to keep their lips from crashing together and their teeth from accidentally grazing each other's mouths. Youngbin made up for that slight pause by kissing Inseong again with even greater ferocity and dug his fingers into Inseong's butt, letting a couple of them slip into the crack. 

The generous amount of lube that Inseong had applied over the rim of his hole earlier was now on Youngbin's fingers. 

As Inseong broke their kiss to better grind down against Youngbin's growing erection, Youngbin commented, "I think I missed half the fun." 

"Oh, we'll have more fun," Inseong promised. 

He tugged at the hem of the sleeveless top that Youngbin had to reveal Youngbin's abs. The term 'chocolate abs' came to his mind and gave him a flash of inspiration for putting the actual chocolate, edible food in his room to good use. 

Inseong climbed off the bed, picked up the plate of cake and said, "Youngbin-ah. Would you mind if I eat that off your abs?" 

"Wow...I'm truly scared of the day that you'd get too wild for me." 

Even so, Youngbin sat up, pulled his top over his head and followed up what he had said with, "Let's do it!" 

Inseong loved whenever Youngbin's wild side came out to play. Unlike what Youngbin thought, his own potential for wildness wasn't that extreme. He brought the cake to bed and tipped the plate to drop the chocolate dessert on Youngbin's bare chest, moving fast to not second-guess what he was doing. With the round edge of the plate, he scraped the soft cake evenly over Youngbin's skin so he could eat it off Youngbin more easily. It was a flip of Sanghyuk's original mission that Inseong hoped Sanghyuk would still accept since the end result was rather embarrassing for Inseong all the same. 

"It looks pretty delicious," Inseong said. "May I take a picture and send it to Sanghyuk, for the sake of saving our friendship?" 

"I want to know the context, but that can wait until there's no more sweet stuff on me," Youngbin replied. "Send me the photo too." 

"Will do!" 

Inseong grabbed his phone to snap a shot of Youngbin from the waist up, leaving out the bulge of Youngbin's hard-on in Youngbin's shorts that Sanghyuk didn't need to see. 'Sanghyukie, mission complete!' He typed in his message that accompanied the attachment of the picture along with an explanation on why that was (definitely) not his chocolate-covered abs. 

Not long after, his phone buzzed with a call from Sanghyuk. 

"What is THAT!" Sanghyuk screamed from his end, loud enough that Youngbin could hear him even if Inseong had not put him on the speaker. "I meant that he could eat the cake off your hand...not THAT! Don't bother coming back to this room tonight!" 

The line went dead. Inseong hadn't even asked what Sanghyuk's last sentence meant. 

Youngbin said, "He probably still thought that you're sharing a hotel room with him as usual. So...friendship saved? How about getting back to business?" 

"Sure. I'll eat well," Inseong declared and gave Youngbin's abs the hungriest stare that he could manage. "But first..." 

He kissed Youngbin's hard-on through Youngbin's shorts, smiling as Youngbin moaned and bucked against his mouth. Youngbin would not end his birthday without getting the blow job that he deserved. After dragging down Youngbin's shorts and underwear, Inseong wrapped his lips around the tip of Youngbin's cock and sucked hard in between taking more of Youngbin deeper into his mouth. The effect of his technique could have been complemented by the visual of cherry lip balm that he had planned to apply before going to Youngbin's room. He'd save that for next time when he could paint his lips as red as his present hair colour. 

The saltiness of Youngbin's pre-come on his tongue was soon replaced by the sweetness of chocolate and Youngbin's skin. It was more difficult than it looked to stuff the cake into his mouth with just his lips and tongue and Inseong bet that bits of chocolate had smeared his cheeks and jaw. Inseong put caring about making a mess for later as he drew his tongue over the faint lines of Youngbin's chest muscles. After doing the same with Youngbin's nipples, he blew lightly on the damp trace that his tongue had left behind and was pleased with the keening sound that Youngbin let out. 

When Youngbin reached for his hand, Inseong laced their fingers together. 

"You look really delicious. Like a cherry," Youngbin said. "I really want to eat you." 

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm eating you," Inseong replied. 

He kissed up the 'Shine Forever' tattoo on Youngbin's side like what he wanted to do not long ago. He even sank his front teeth into the cursive 'S', the only letter visible when Youngbin had his sleeveless top on, and only backed away when Youngbin began to whimper. If not for Youngbin being super ticklish and sensitive, Inseong would do his best to leave his marks all over the parts of Youngbin's body that the costumes usually covered. 

By then, the last bits of chocolate were those left on Inseong's face. Youngbin helped to clean Inseong up, acting a lot like his pet dog with his little licks, then gave Inseong a kiss on the forehead and one on Inseong's lips. Pressing his mouth hard against Youngbin's lips and grinding on Youngbin's hip, Inseong was torn between kissing Youngbin more and getting Youngbin inside him. 

He shouldn't let his hard work in fingering himself go to waste. After taking his pants off, he gave Youngbin a show of his naked back and ass as he fetched a condom from his suitcase. 

"No, lie back," Inseong insisted when Youngbin tried to take the condom packet from him. 

The condom was of a Japanese brand that was designed for maximum pleasure with minimum barrier. It was extra thin and there was a good chance that it may rip as Inseong put it on Youngbin. It didn't, and Inseong became even more determined to treat Youngbin well to the end of the night. 

Straddling Youngbin's thighs, Inseong held onto the base of Youngbin's cock to guide it into himself. His thighs shook as the tip breached his hole. 

Youngbin rested his hands on the back of Inseong's thighs, and asked, "You sure you want to do it like this?" 

Inseong nodded, sinking down to take more of Youngbin and push Youngbin past the point of speaking full sentences. Youngbin moaned, letting out more delicious sounds with each time Inseong tightened around him. 

It was more tricky to put Youngbin on the verge of utter bliss after Inseong started his attempt at riding Youngbin. Youngbin had a good reason to suggest changing positions since Inseong hadn't had much practice in being penetrated while on top. Inseong wanted to do it to mark the special occasion, charging confidently into the unknown to blow the mind of the man lying under him. 

Being on the bottom and admiring the view was much easier. Whenever Youngbin was the one on top, he never seemed to face the difficulty of adjusting the angle and maintaining his rhythm like what Inseong was presently going through. Inseong distracted himself from his clumsiness by stroking down the centre of Youngbin's chest, noting that it was still a little sticky. 

"Inseong-ah." Youngbin squeezed his hands around Inseong's ass. "Get off. I want to do it the way you like it." 

Well, if that's what Youngbin wanted, Inseong had no good reason to stick with riding Youngbin to orgasm. He pulled himself off Youngbin's dick and lied down beside Youngbin, relaxing as Youngbin hugged him from behind. Between their bodies, the tip of Youngbin's cock bumped against his balls and arousal took over again once Youngbin re-entered him. 

"Oh, Youngbin-ah," Inseong cried out. 

Youngbin answered with a kiss on Inseong's shoulder. He drove into Inseong with powerful thrusts that shook the bed, holding onto Inseong to keep him still and panting hot breaths on Inseong's back. When Inseong touched his cock for some friction, Youngbin followed suit, wrapping his hand around Inseong's cock and fingers to stroke along the wetness that dripped from the tip of Inseong's cock. 

Inseong came with Youngbin jerking all his come out of him and him tightening around Youngbin in return. His satisfaction deepened a shade at hearing Youngbin cry out and feeling Youngbin coming inside him. They stayed close to each other in the aftermath of their climax, during which Inseong checked the time and realized it was already November 24. 

Inseong's hotel bed was sacrificed for Youngbin's first orgasm of his twenty-seventh year. Leaving behind sheets stained with chocolate that Inseong couldn't gobble down, Youngbin led Inseong to his room where they took a shower and cuddled on clean sheets. 

While the hot shower refreshed Youngbin, it had the opposite effect on Inseong. He couldn't help but nod off as Youngbin caught up with the group's fancafe updates on his phone, snorting after finding out about what Inseong did to Sanghyuk's cake and connecting it to Sanghyuk's mission that Inseong had to complete. 

"I'm replying to your birthday message right now," Youngbin said. 

Inseong nodded, closing his eyes and pressing closer to Youngbin's side. He was too sleepy to respond to Youngbin's comment about his Starcraft skills and until he could challenge Youngbin in real life, Inseong played a game with him in his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as being part of the verse in my [Random Play Discography series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507721) though it's not inspired by any SF9 song. 
> 
> My BinSeong fan account >> [HERE](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93)


End file.
